


First Act of Kindess

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: There aren't many people who have been kind to Igor.





	First Act of Kindess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas

There aren’t many people that have ever reached out a hand to Igor. 

Well, except sometimes to snatch it straight back because that’s funny and he is, after all, a clown. He is supposed to be funny. Of course, for some of the viewers, the humour came in assuming that Igor’s life wasn’t always like that.

Or maybe not. Maybe he just liked to pretend it was that way. It was nice to think that there were kind people in the world that would be sorry for him, or wanted him to be happy, even if life in the circus suggested otherwise. It was nice to think there were good people out there. They just weren’t actually close to him.

You could believe anything if you tried hard enough.

And then there was Victor Frankenstein. Victor, who acted as though wrenching him out of the circus, giving him a home and a name and clothes and food, _good_ food was _normal_ , was _nothing_. He was so relaxed about it and Igor couldn’t quite understand how anybody could be so casual about kindness.

Of course, it was possible that Victor simply didn’t see it that way. He needed Igor for something and so he treated Igor the way that he thought Igor needed to be treated while he got those things. When Igor thought about this, he supposed it made the kindness less, in theory. In many ways, Victor was using him, just as much as they had at the circus. It was just that Victor didn’t see the need to be cruel whilst doing it.

But somehow, he could never see it like that. Victor had been the first person in the world who had ever reached out to him properly, who had been kind to him, who had made his life worth living. Everything and anything that had happened afterwards had been because of him.

Igor would never forget that.


End file.
